1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deck plate for attachment to the first and second longitudinally extending frame members of a truck chassis which is positioned thereon between the rearward end of the truck cab and fifth wheel of the truck. More particularly, this invention relates to a unique method of attaching the deck plate to the first and second frame members. Even more particularly, the deck plate includes a unique structure which permits cables, hoses, wires, etc., to extend upwardly through the deck plate for connection to the trailer being pulled by the truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semi-trailer trucks or tractors have long been used to pull trailers by way of a fifth wheel hitch structure. The truck or tractor usually has a frame or chassis which has steering wheels at the forward end thereof, drive wheels at the rearward end thereof, an engine, a cab, and a fifth wheel hitch structure at the rearward end of first and second longitudinally extending frame members which are exposed between the rearward end of the cab and the fifth wheel hitch. When a trailer is hitched to the fifth wheel structure of the truck, the front of the trailer is positioned rearwardly of the rearward end of the cab.
As the truck pulls the trailer over the road, debris such as gravel, mud, dirt, road de-icer, etc. is thrown upwardly between the first and second frame members onto the underside of the trailer and also onto the rearward side of the cab. If the truck is not pulling a trailer, the debris is thrown upwardly through the first and second frame members into the air and also onto the rearward side of the cab.
It is believed that attempts have been made to position a deck or plate onto the upper ends of the first and second frame member behind the cab but it is believed that those deck plates are difficult to install and are difficult to maintain.